1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wax liquid temperature control device of a wax injector, and particularly to a wax liquid temperature control device of a wax injector, wherein coal oil is circularly transferred to control the wax liquid injecting into a mold. Thereby, wax liquid in the mold is cooled rapidly.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior wax injector, a wax storage tank is used to store melt wax liquid. Thereby, as wax is injected, the melted wax liquid is sucked by the wax injecting cylinder and then the wax liquid is injected to a mold. Then the wax liquid is cooled in the mold and then is taken out so as to form a wax product. However, in this method, the injecting wax liquid must be retained in a proper temperature so that the operation can be successful. The wax liquid in the wax storage tank having a proper high temperature. After the high temperature wax liquid is injected into the mold, a longer cooling time is required for opening the mold. Therefore, the injection work is slow. If the wax liquid in the wax storage tank is low, although the wax can be shaped in the mold, the wax liquid can not be filled in the mold completely. Especially, the holes of the molds are smaller, and the wax liquid can not fill the holes completely so that the products have defects.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wax liquid temperature control device of a wax injector, wherein a coal oil heat exchanger control the coal oil in a lower temperature condition. Then the low temperature coal oil is transferred to a wax liquid temperature control cylinder to reduce the temperature of the wax liquid. When the temperature of the wax liquid is too low, the coal oil heat exchanger sucks the high temperature coal oil in the wax storage tank to heat the low temperature coal oil so that the temperature of the coal oil increases to a proper temperature and then is transferred to the wax liquid temperature control cylinder for heating. Therefore, the wax liquid is retained in a proper temperature for being injected into a mold. Therefore, the wax liquid will fill the mold completely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wax liquid temperature control device of a wax injector, wherein the coal oil heat exchanger has a water tube which is connected to a water storage tank. Thereby, cooling water may be sucked for cooling coal oil. Thereby, the coal oil can be transferred to a wax liquid temperature control cylinder for reducing the temperature of the wax liquid.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wax liquid temperature control device of a wax injector, wherein if the temperature of the coal oil is too high, in the present invention, the temperature sensor serves to measure the temperature of the coal oil for controlling the electromagnetic valve to switch the pump. Thereby, cooled water is transferred to the coal oil heat exchanger for reducing the temperature of the coal oil.